


True Blood Sherlock

by 221squee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: This is audio of the True Blood opening credits with BBC Sherlock video.  Song is "Bad Things" by Jace Everett.  1 minute 35 seconds.





	True Blood Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through Series 4 of Sherlock. No spoilers for True Blood.


End file.
